Control
by ItaNee-Chan
Summary: Dedicado a AliciaJm... Inspirado en mi "musa" mi novio , quien dice tener siempre el control... NEjiTen! comenten... Comenten... y espero que les guste...


Hola, este es mi nuevo reto, por pedido de Aliciajm… Espero que le guste y que a ustedes tambien… (Lean Hormonas, Fic compartido por Mi… ItaNee-Chan y Esme Hurley

.net/s/5342993/1/Hormonas, Esme lo Publica, pero ambas ayudamos)

Ahora… sin mas dudas, Mi fic…

Control.

_Era de Noche, Neji Hyuuga se encontraba con insomnio, admirando a la mujer que amaba dormir entre las suaves sabanas de Seda, como no quería despertarla, se levantó mas silencioso que un ratón y se dirigió a la ventana, en donde se quedó admirando las estrellas. Un leve movimiento de su amada lo desconcentró y en eso notó un pequeño diario sobre la mesita cerca de donde se encontraba. Sin nada más que hacer, tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo comenzó a leer._

_Luego de leer la primera hoja, se dio cuenta que era para el…_

Siempre fuiste alguien capas de someter a cualquiera, lograste someter a tu tío, a tus primas, a tus pares, a tus amigos, a mí… Incluso a la Ex Hokage Tsunade-sama y al Actual Hokage Naruto-chan… Simplemente tu sabes como Controlar a los demás. Nunca supe como lo hacías, ni como yo, Tenten, tu mejor amiga y creo que la única del sexo opuesto; tu compañera de equipo, tu fuente incondicional de apoyo… Terminé perdidamente enamorada de ti…

Tú tenías a la mayoría de Konoha tras tus pies, exceptuando a Ino, quien salía con Naruto, a Tus primas por razones obvias… Siempre te ayudé a espantar a esas "Arpías" como le decías y en esas causas te regalé mis primeros besos, aunque siempre noté como tu pálida mejilla tomaba un poco de color…

Recuerdo con alegría nuestro primer beso, te seguían como 10 o 20 chicas, yo me encontraba en la zona de entrenamiento, admirando al cielo, mientras tu, te ocultabas de tus Fangirl's en una rama, tenía 16, tu 17…

-¿Hay moros en la costa? –pregunté divertida.

-Creo que ya se fueron… Malditas Arpías… ¿Por qué no molestan a Naruto o a Shikamaru? –preguntaste indignado.

-Porque ellos tienen novias que además de ser lindas son Homicidas en potencia…. –dije mientras recordaba a mis tres mejores amigas, y las únicas que tenía… Yamanaka Ino quien estaba de novias con Naruto, Sabaku no Temari novia del hombre más problemático de toda la aldea y a Hyuuga Hinata, novia de Inuzuka Kiba.

-Hm…

En eso tu bajas del árbol y te colocas a mi lado, yo me había levantado cuando me habías comenzado a hablar, en eso aparecieron tus Fan's, las cuales ya me tenían molesta. Sin que yo me diera cuenta, sellaste tus labios con los míos, un beso breve y solo con un pequeño roce de nuestras narices. Me sonrojé y tus Fan's se fueron molestas, luego te separaste y te fuiste como si nada, aunque podría jurar haber visto un poco de rojo en aquella pálida mejilla.

Así comenzó todo, cada vez que estábamos juntos, terminabas besándome a penas, mientras yo rogaba con poder sentir tus labios sin que fuese por tus fan's.

Una vez, estábamos entrenando con Gai-Sensei y Lee-chan, ese entrenamiento fue especial, por mi cumpleaños número 17 y porque habías decidido bajar de tu Nube de Anbu y entrenar con los mortales perdedores…

Ambos entrenábamos intensamente, como si nuestras vidas de pendiesen de ello, logré sacarte uno que otra gota de sudor y mas cuando por fin, después de tantos años logré engañarte y atacarte por improvisto, cosa que me costó por mi cantidad de Chakra…

-Has mejorado… -dijiste seriamente y con cierto orgullo.

-Tus Fan's ayudan… -comenté entre molesta y feliz.

Escuché un Ruido, unas fan's se acercaban. Recuerdo que estaba molesta, y antes de que pudieras reaccionar, tomé un poco de impulso y te empujé para que quedaras entre yo y el pasto. Me miraste confundido, pero no me importó, comenzé a acariciar tu mejilla, te sonrojaste y para que decir que yo estaba roja. Y sin pedirte permiso te besé, antes de que nadie y todos se dieran cuenta, un beso tímido, lleno de cariño el cual tu correspondiste.

-No puede ser… -gritó Lee asustado- Ahh!! Neji besando a una chica… ¡O por diós! ¡Es un signo del Apocalipsis! ¡Sálvese quien Pueda!

Nos olvidamos del mundo por unos instantes, Tus manos acariciaban mi espalda mientras las mías se concentraba en tus finas hebras color Azabache, nuestras lenguas se encontraban en una constante lucha y sin que me diera cuenta, tomaste el control de la situación, quedando yo bajo de ti, sin poder escapar y obligada a dar explicaciones.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntaste tranquilo.

-Es que…

-No me hagas esto… no quiero condenarte… Escapa mientras puedas… si estas conmigo, serás infeliz… -dijiste con melancolía.

-No lo aré porque ya me he tardado mucho en decirte que me gustas! –te grité indignada- dame una oportunidad eso solo te pido.

-No… no estoy seguro…

-¿Es que acaso no puedes amar? -tu expresión cambio, aparentemente di en el clavo- Eres Hyuuga Neji, sabes como obligar a las personas a hacer lo que quieres… mírame… por 1 año me besaste sin que pidiera explicaciones… -dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No quiero condenarte a una vida de miseria como la mía…

-Dame una oportunidad para hacerte cambiar de parecer… -dije seriamente.

-Tendrías que ir a hablar con Hiashi-sama… -dijiste con cierto temor

Ese mismo día, hablamos con Hiashi-sama, en realidad, yo solo asentía a tus palabras y lograste que pudiésemos estar juntos, gracias en parte a que ningún miembro del Souke era hombre y sería capas de legar apellido como lo eras tu.

Pasaron 9 meses y tus Fan's dejaron de acosarte, siempre estabamos juntos en nuestros tiempos libres, dejé de ser Kunoichi y me volví Sensei, producto de una lesión en mi tobillo, el cual no volvería a ser el mismo y no me permitía correr ni saltar seguido.

Aun así nuestro amor creció y creció, tu seguías controlando a todos los que estaban a tu alrededor y mas a mi… lograste convencerme de seguir entrenando y de organizar mi departamento. Pero no cambiaste mi parecer con lo de ser Sensei…

-Neji… soy Sensei ahora, no podrás hacer nada… no puedo hacer misiones, ya no soy tan buena… todo por esa bomba.

-Lo mas importante es que estas con vida… -dijiste resignado.

Pasaron los meses y llegamos a mi cumpleaños, me tenías vendada, entré al departamento en el cual vivíamos hace unas semanas y allí estaba… La cama con pétalos de rosas blancas, velas, inciensos de Lavanda y una elegante y pequeña cena en el comedor.

-Neji… es maravilloso… -dije sorprendida.

-Tú lo eres mas… -dijiste antes de comenzar a besar mi cuello con dulzura.

Luego de la cena, me cargaste al baño y me depositaste con delicadez a la cama, reboté un poco, y nuestras miradas se cruzaban, aumentando nuestra timidez y a la vez la confianza.

Te besé en los labios, mientras te abrazaba, te veías nervioso…

-Estas segura? –preguntaste entre aterrado y nervioso.

-Si… Te amo mucho… -dije mientras te abrazaba cada vez más y más fuerte.

Te separaste lentamente, me miraste un poco asustado, mientras dirigías tu mano entre mi polera, para llegar a mi pecho, el cual masajeaste sobre el Brasier, provocando que estirara mi cabeza para enseñarte mas y mas mi cuello. Me besaste nervioso, con lo que aproveché de atrapar a tu cuello entre mis brazos. Acaricié tus cabellos, mientras me sacabas mi bandana y me abrías mi camisa estilo chinesca que tanto te gustaba. Te saqué tu bandana y tu poleron, mientras besaba tu frente marcada, por la escasez de luz en esa parte de tu rostro, era una zona sensible, la que te volvía loco y hacía que aumentaras tu velocidad.

Cuando estuvimos ambos solo cubiertos por nuestra ropa íntima inferior, me miraste, esperando a que te detuviera, pero no lo hice y me dejé al natural. Tomaste tu tiempo, me observaste serenamente, luego te quitaste tu prenda.

-Te amo… -dijimos al unísono.

Estaba nerviosa, me besaste para calmarme antes de entrar en mí. Sentí Dolor, el que se reflejó en una pequeña lágrima que corrió por mi mejilla, pero todo cambió, aquel dolor se volvió en una emoción más intensa y placentera. Comencé a Gemir, susurraba, gritaba tu nombre a viva voz, con cada gemido y con cada mención a tu nombre, aumentaste la velocidad de tus envestidas, haciéndome gritar más y más, con el pasar de los minutos.

Finalmente, una corriente eléctrica me invadió por todo mi cuerpo y me forzó a doblar mis dedos por la intensidad; Acompañada de una sensación tibia dentro de mí, habías llegado al éxtasis, caíste sobre mi cuerpo y quedaste dormido, a los pocos segundos te seguí, sumergida en un mar de ti.

_Un breve susurro desconcentró al Hyuuga de su lectura, era una voz que lo llamaba desde la cama, era Tenten quien se había despertado hace poco…_

_-Neji… Que haces? –preguntó ella confundida._

_-Solo leía…_

_-Ven a la cama… -le rogó ella._

_-De acuerdo… -obedeció sin negarse, pues prefería estar con su amada a leer un recuerdo pasado._

_Cuando el Hyuuga entró a la cama, en el umbral de la puerta apareció un niño de unos 4 años, frotándose sus ojos._

_-Mama… Mama… -decía el joven llorando._

_-Que pasó mi pequeño Nagato? –le preguntó Tenten al pequeño._

_El pequeño Nagato contó su pesadilla a sus padres, mientras que el Hyuuga sonreía para sí, el y Tenten tenían 23 años._

_Neji siempre les decía a sus amigos que dios lo había bendecido con una hermosa familia, en la cual aunque quisiera, no podía manipular a su amada esposa, ya que era ella, quien sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar, tenía el control de sus deseos, de su amor y mucho más importante… De su vida._


End file.
